Long-Term Evolution (“LTE”), sometimes referred to as “4G” or “4G LTE,” is a standard for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and data terminals. LTE utilizes digital signal processing techniques and modulations to provide increased speed and capacity for wireless data networks. Standard frequency bands have been established. For example, in North America, 700, 750, 800, 850, 1900, 1700/2100 (AWS), 2500, and 2600 MHz are among the standard frequency bands used.
It is vital that public safety and other government functions have access to spectrum in LTE systems. Currently, a significant portion of the LTE spectrum is reserved for government use. However, as the commercial demand for LTE spectrum increases, it would be beneficial to allow commercial users to access LTE spectrum reserved for the government when not in use. However, the government must still be able to access the LTE spectrum when needed.